Iron man
by wlx
Summary: The romance and adventure story between iron man and his girlfriend-Pepper. Pepper was been watched by a secret organize. Iron men was been threatened and asked to betrayed the country in order to win Pepper back. He struggled, but at last he choose the right thing to do, and defined all the bad guys like he always did, also saved his girlfriend.


3

Wang

Jessica w. 8H

Mr. Papish

Literature

Mar. 27th,2018

-fan fiction of _Iron man_

Prologue.

In 2050, a secret Mafia-like criminal group has invented a kind of special bomb that can be put into people's hearts. This device is similar to a small nuclear time bomb and they can control it and make it explode at any second. Once this kind of bomb explodes, it can explode off an entire building. Iron man's girl friend was their first target, they secretly put the bomb inside her heart. The U.S. government already sent out police to search for that secret Mafia-like criminal group. But on the other hand, they have to consider citizen's safety so they arrested Pepper and sent her out from the country.

Chapter 1.

Tony Stark has been hit by a stone right into his forehead and suddenly waked up in darkness. He finds himself in a dark cave. He is bleeding all over and he feels a sharp pain all over his body.

The first thing that comes in his mind is Pepper. He suddenly remembers that he and Pepper were running away from the US government which has blocked off the whole city in order to find Pepper and bring her to a separate island. Tony got injured while fighting against the police officer but got away, and find a cave near the city to stay in. After that he doesn't remember anything that happened.

He shouted: "Oh! I lost Pepper! She might have been caught by the U.S. government!"

He tried hard to stand up but he failed and fell to the ground and crashed into a stone. He felt an acute pain on his leg. Tony lifted his body up and tried to stand up again, he cried out

"Pepper? Pepper are you there?" There was silence and no answers, with an echo bouncing back to the cave. The cave was dark and nothing could be seen.

Suddenly, a beam of light appeared in the darkness, and a young woman ran towards Tony, "Oh dear! You finally woke up! You've been comatose for a whole day, I worried about you so much so I went out to find some medicine for you. Here you go, take this, then you will feel less pain." She bandages a wound on Tony's bleeding leg.

"I told you not to go out! They will get you in any second! Why don't you listen to me!" Tony shouted.

Pepper knelt down and held Tony's hand, "It's alright. Dear, I love you so much and want to live with you forever, but I'm sorry…"

"Ok! Stop! Please don't say it. I need you! Pepper! Listen to me! I can't live with out you! Please stay! You are my everything! My only love on this world, cutest girl I ever seen in my entire life…. Oh…. please. You are innocence! Why! Who did this to you! Who put this bomb inside you! I will definitely find that evil nasty guy out and pull his gust out!" Tony shouted and the tears came out from his eyes.

"I …. don't want you to get hurt because of me anymore. Please leave me alone! I will go with the government. I can't stay in this world anymore, the bomb inside me will explode any time and that may cost the whole city to be destroyed." Pepper tries hard to hold the tears in her eyes socket and tries hard to make her voice sound strong, "I need to go! I don't want to hurt other innocent people…. I know it's going to be really hard for both of us…but I believe you! You are my little sweetest hero forever! You can do everything and you will always find out a way to bring me out and help me to remove the bomb. I'll wait...I will wait for you until…the last moment before I die!"

Pepper sat down beside Tony, and touched his cheek to help him wipe away the tears. Tony gave a sweet kiss on Pepper's forehead. He didn't say anything but hugged Pepper tight to his chest. They held each other's hands and looked at each other in the eyes. It was deadly silent for a while.

Tony finally cleared his voice and said: "I will always find you, Pepper… We can't stay in here forever like a coward! I'm the superhero in people's eyes, and I'm going find those evil and teach them never touch my girl!" Tony pulled out a ring from his pocket, put it on Pepper's finger and gave a passionate kiss on her finger.

"Keep this ring, it will protect you and give me the location were you are. Be good! I'll soon bring the cure to you and find those evil guys out! Don't worry." Said Tony.

"But please promise me don't hurt yourself!" Pepper worried a lot, "You can go to the government and get some help! Don't do every thing by yourself, honey."

"I know, I know. No worries I get it. Let's get out of this cave." Tony laughed.

With Pepper's support, Tony stood up and together they walked out the cave. Suddenly the rain fell in a roar.

"Oh no, now we need to stay longer in the cave." Tony said with a chuckle.


End file.
